I'm A Who?
by Yumi Hyuga-Uchiha-Uremeshi
Summary: Sasuke had a sister? A twin? She was sent to a different world by Itachi? What’s this, they know jutsu‘s? How? Now her and a friend are being sent back home. What will happen? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm A Who?**

Summary: Sasuke had a sister? A twin? She was sent to a different world by Itachi? What's this, they know jutsu's? How? Now her and a friend are being sent back home. What will happen? Read and Review to find out!

Name: Brandi Martin/Destiny Uchiha

Age: 15

Hair: cinnamon (light brown w/red and gold highlights (natural))

Eyes: chocolate brown/obsidian, crimson

Height: 5'3"

Name: Amber Tate/Kohaku Umuino

Age: 15

Hair: brown w/blonde streaks/black w/red streaks

Eyes: hazel/blood red

Height: 5'7"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

POV---Brandi

"Okay we're going to your house after school today right?" I ask one of my best friends Amber Tate "Yeah, that way we can finish that English project." I look at her shocked "Forget that! Remember there's a Naruto marathon on tonight. Starts at 4:00 p.m. ends at 11:00 p.m. I can't believe you forgot." I picked on her constantly so it was nothing new, but I don't show emotions around everyone, you'll find out later why. Amber laughingly smirks at me and goes into her fourth period "Whatever I'll see ya later, car-rider section remember!" I flip her a wave and reply "Yeah, yeah!"

Hour and a half later

"Brandi!" I hear someone yell my name, turning around I see Amber jogging up beside me "You got that stupid text for the epic?" I ask her "Yeah. Hope we can get this done before Naruto comes on." I start t think "Well, we have a little over an hour. We should be able to get it finished, even if we don't we can do it over the weekend. I don't care what you say we are NOT missing the new episodes." Both of us start to laugh and she replies "Do you really think I would put homework above seeing ninjas in action?" I smirk "Yes. Unless of course your talking about one certain Sand nin? Hmmm?" Amber swings at me as I dodge while laughing at her red face.

A horn beeps and we see Amber's mom pull up beside us in front of the school. We get in while discussing how to set up our narrative for Mr. Duncan's class. After getting to Amber's house we head straight for her room to get the writing done and over with. "Okay, how are we going to finish this thing off? I am completely out of ideas!" Amber sighs "I'm not really sure. Hey it's almost four; maybe we can get some ideas while watching the Chunin exams." After settling down on Amber's bed we flip the television on to Toonami and got out our Naruto trading cards to bet on the fights. "Alright I bet my Sasuke fire-jutsu against your Kyuubi that Naruto loses to Kiba!" Amber exclaimed, smirking I accept her bet. Half an hour later I was laughing my ass off "Hahaha! I can't believe you thought Kiba would win! I know Naruto isn't the smartest kit in the pack, but he _is_ the main character so he'll always win."

POV---Amber

"Damn I can't believe I lost. sigh Oh well not my favorite card anyway!" I laugh it off "No it wasn't," Brandi started as I glare at her in a what-the-hell-are-you-up-to look, she smirks "but it _was_ one of your _strongest_!" I laugh at the irony of it when all of a sudden a green and red portal opens right below us. Brandi's eyes widen in excitement and slight fear "What the…" her voice trails off as we fall through, then in no more than three minutes the portal opens back up three feet OFF the ground. We barley landed on our feet in the middle of what looks to be a large village, all of a sudden we are surrounded by people dressed in black ANBU uniforms "What the hell?" I mumble under my breath as they stood us up ad tied our hands. Surprisingly Brandi didn't fight back. They lead us to a tower that looked frighteningly familiar.

"Lord Hokage, we have two intruders!" one of the 'ANBU' said through a closed door. There was a sigh from within "Bring them in," someone said "and take the bindings off." That sent them into a frenzy "But, Lord Hokage!" we entered the room "Say nothing and release them. Now!" After we are released the ANBU leave the room "What the FUCKING HELL is going on?" I heard Brandi demand emotionlessly. I look around and notice some very familiar faces, right in front of me are Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, TenTen, and Sasuke Uchiha. Also there is one girl I had never seen before, she had blue/black hair with silver streaks all through it and obsidian eyes which at the moment are turning crimson, then I notice…its BRANDI!

POV---Brandi

"Brandi! What the HELL happened to you?" Amber yelled at me, I look at her calmly and reply "The same thing that happened to you apparently!" She looks at me like I'm insane "What are you talking about?" sighing I grab her arm and drag her over to a mirror "You are completely clueless you know that." I stated rather than asked "You love me anyway!" she mumbled in shock while taking in her reflection. Instead of her normal brown and blonde hair and hazel eyes she has black hair with red streaks and blood red eyes. The Hokage interrupted our thoughts "I'm glad to see you two are finally home where you belong. Kohaku Umuino and Destiny Uchiha, two genius prodigies, of their respective clans of course!" I look at him curiously while every other ninja in the room snaps their heads up, Sasuke growls "What do you mean Destiny Uchiha? She's dead!" Sakura looks at him like the whore she is and asks "Whose Destiny?" Sasuke ignores her and stares at me like he's seeing a ghost and doesn't believe it. "Correction Sasuke. She's alive and right in front of you; Itachi didn't kill her, just sent her to a different world than our own." "Hokage my sister is DEAD!" Sasuke finally broke.

POV---Destiny

The Hokage sighed "I know Itachi said he killed her, but he didn't! I saw it myself though I couldn't stop it." I interrupt before another argument could start "Hold it! Are you telling me my entire life has been a FUCKING LIE?" I calm down "I guess that would explain why there are no pictures of me before I was four years old. Why didn't Itachi kill me since he killed everyone else? What made Sasuke and me so special?" Everyone looked at Amber and me "How do you know about the massacre?" Sasuke asks while activating his Sharingan. I did the same as everyone gasps "You're not the only one with that power bro! To answer your question I know because all of this, and I mean ALL of it, is a television show and book in my world…well, the world I grew up in!"

POV---Kohaku

"How did I get sent to that world? I mean you said Des did because of her brother, but what about me?" I ask the Hokage "I'm not really sure what happened I just know your both from this world." I look around "Where is my brother at?" "He is teaching he class. He will be happy to know you are safe!" "I don't believe it!" Naruto yells at Destiny's comment on their…our…world being a show. "How can we be a BOOK? And what's a television show anyway?" Destiny sighs in annoyance "Just what I said Naru-baka! Do you want me to prove it?" "Yes!" Destiny glares as he steps towards her "Neji-san may I have my bag please?" she asks looking at him; a light blush covers both their faces. He steps up beside her while handing over the black and silver backpack; opening it she takes out three Naruto DVD's, her portable DVD player, and our trading cards. "Here's some cards based on the show and if you still don't believe me…" she pauses putting one of the DVD's in the player "here's some of your past!" Sakura and Naruto dive for the cards "Bend them and you'll be in the hospital for six months!"

They start shaking and hand the cards to Sasuke and Neji "These belong to both of us and since we won't find any here they need, and WILL, stay in tact! So please be careful okay?" Sasuke and Neji reply by nodding their heads. Both their eyes widen slightly at the cards while Destiny points out some of her favorites which, ironically, center on them. "I still don't believe it!" Naruto yells after watching one of the DVD's "One, if I hear the words 'believe it' from your mouth again in any form or fashion I WILL castarate you. Two, I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. Finally, Ko can you BELIEVE he is this much of an idiot?" I sense Naruto's anger build up "Now, now Naru-baka" Destiny smirks "keep our dear Kyuubi under control!" Fear shows on his face, fear of rejection, "H-how d-do you k-know a-about K-Kyuubi?" sighing Des ruffles his hair "Again I'll say 'I'm from a different world', I know most of the stuff about you guys!"

"Do you really know everything?" Hinata asks "Huh? Dang girl you need to talk more I forgot you where here for a moment! Anyway Hina-chan, do you mind if I call you that?" Hinata blushes slightly "N-no I d-don't m-mind!" "Now don't you go back to that old habit!" I pick with her "I know MOST of the stuff on you all; not all, but most I do draw a line at some points. I know some stuff on Itachi, Shakaku, Kyuubi, a little on the Hyuga's, Ino and Sakura's thoughts on my brother!" Destiny glares at Sakura "Ko-chan stop talking to Gaara for a minute!" I look at her with a slight glare "Do you want to take the exams?" she asks glaring back. I smirk "Do I have to answer?" We turn to the Hokage "Hokage-sama we would like to participate in ALL the exams!" Destiny smirks as everyone, including Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke turned toward us.

End Chapter 1


End file.
